


Rev That Engine, Baby

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Motorcycle Sex, Sasuke in women’s underwear, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: It was both their day-offs, and Naruto and Sasuke couldn’t think about spending it any other way.





	Rev That Engine, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts).



> Nothing but smut guys, lmao sorry

It was rare that Naruto and Sasuke had a day off together. Their schedules were demanding, and as Naruto himself ranked up in the architectural firm he was working for, there was simply less time to spend with his husband. The one to two rounds of sex before bed was not enough and it was driving both of them mad.

Naruto was in the middle of giving his husband the best rimming he’ll ever have when his alarm blares and wakes him from his erotic dream. _Damn it_. He reaches out to shut his phone off, fumbling, but finally swiping at the correct part of the screen. Without opening his eyes, he reaches out to Sasuke’s side of the bed and notices he isn’t there.

Naruto finally opens his eyes, and when he confirms that his husband really was not there, he groans and sits up. A yawn makes its way past his lips before he reaches down to scratch at his stomach, stopping short when he notices the tent his friend was making under his pajamas.

“God Jesus, where’s my wife when I need him.”

The smell of coffee makes him smile and stand to leave the bedroom. He makes his way to the kitchen, boner be damned, and watches from the door frame as Sasuke makes breakfast. Sasuke was wearing Naruto’s upper pair of the pajamas, and if he tilted his head just right, he can see the silk Victoria’s Secret panty his spouse was wearing. Well, that wasn’t helping his woody at all.

Sasuke currently had his hair in a high messy bun. His hair wasn’t super long, just until his upper back, so there was a lot of stray strands escaping the updo. The stare must’ve unnerved him because he looks back and smirks when he notices it was just his husband ogling, his bangs covering his forehead and framing his beautiful face.

“See something you like?” Sasuke says, and Naruto walks towards him to wrap his arms around his husband’s middle, leaving a kiss on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah. Something I really like.” Naruto’s breath ghosts over Sasuke’s ear, making goosebumps rise from his skin. “What’re ya makin’?”

“Tomato and basil sandwich. I put bacon in yours.” Sasuke says, turning his head so he can kiss Naruto’s cheek.

“Oh, I like that.” Naruto gives his husband’s panty-clad ass cheek a squeeze before planting one more kiss on his cheek and moving to the cupboard to grab two mugs. He pours coffee into both, adds milk and sugar in his, and puts plain soy creamer in Sasuke’s.

The couple sit on the stools in front of the island bar and enjoy their breakfast, tangling their touching legs together.

“What do you wanna do today?” Naruto says after they’ve both finished their sandwiches, and Sasuke leans his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I was thinking we could go on a date. Explore town and the like.” Sasuke puts his right hand over Naruto’s left and fiddles with the blonde’s wedding ring.

“Good idea. Who showers first?”

Sasuke looks up to give Naruto a mischievous look. “Water bill’s a bit high, don’t you think?”

“I love the way you think.”

They share a chaste kiss before rushing to the bathroom, leaving the dishes behind. Once the bathroom door is shut closed, the two shed their clothes hurriedly and enter the shower stall. Sasuke slyly backs Naruto up to where the shower handle is and turns the water on without warning.

Naruto almost jumps a foot in the air when the cold water hits his back, and Sasuke’s laughing like crazy. In retaliation, Naruto manhandles his husband so the raven’s the one standing underneath the spray of water. It’s his bad though, because by that time, the water had already gotten hot enough and Sasuke looked absolutely gorgeous with his hair wet and droplets caught in his long lashes.

Naruto leans over and catches Sasuke’s lips in a bruising kiss, one which the latter happily returns. Sasuke’s hands roam lower, holding Naruto’s hastily returning erection and giving it slow, agonizing pumps.

“Shit, S’uke…” Naruto says after they break the kiss.

“Looks like Naruto junior’s eager to be somewhere right now.”

“Stop teasing and turn around, Teme.” Naruto chuckles and gives Sasuke’s ass a good slap once he’s turned and bent over, hands bracing the tiled wall.

Naruto spreads his husband's ass cheeks apart with his thumbs and watches his puckered entrance twitch with excitement. Naruto moves forward to rub his hard shaft between Sasuke’s cheeks and chuckles when the raven lets out a moan.

“Fucking put it in already.”

“Jesus, why are you so impatient, Teme? I gotta prepare you.”

“We had sex last night, I don’t need preparation. If that dick isn’t it me in 5 seconds, I swear to God.”

“Alright, alright!” Naruto gives Sasuke’s ass another slap for good measure before lining himself up and forcing himself in.

“Nnngggg… Fuck yeah… Deeper.” Sasuke pushes himself back onto Naruto’s cock despite the sting. He’s always liked the pain, and he liked having his husband raw even more.

“Shit, babe… So hot.” Naruto says before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in, making Sasuke gasp.

Naruto sets a brutal pace, holding onto his husband’s hips and slamming into him mercilessly. He suddenly changes angles and hits Sasuke’s prostate with dead accuracy.

“Holy fuck…! There!” Sasuke manages to gasp out and Naruto aims to hit that same spot over and over with his hard thrusts.

It doesn’t take long for Sasuke to yell Naruto’s name out and cum, legs shaking and daring to give out. Naruto holds onto Sasuke’s hips harder and thrusts faster, the spasming of Sasuke’s entrance edging him closer to his own climax. He gives a few more harsh thrusts before emptying his load inside his husband, riding out his orgasm and peppering kisses to a trembling, pale back.

“Fuck, Sas… You’re amazing.”

Sasuke looks back and throws him a wink.

 

* * *

 

After they get ready, the two head to the garage to head out. Naruto was about to unlock the car with the keys in hand, but Sasuke holds his wrist and throws him a smirk.

“Babe, I was thinking we could try my new baby out for a ride.” By new baby, Sasuke meant his black 2018 Ducati Scrambler.

“Uh…” Naruto had mixed feelings because he’d gifted Sasuke the motorcycle, but he knows the way his husband rides and he would most likely die of a heart attack before they reached their destination.

“Come on. You chicken?” And of course, Naruto bites the bait.

They put on their bike helmets, and Sasuke, the show off, revs the engine louder than is necessary. It doesn’t turn Naruto on any less, though. Sasuke guides the bike out the garage and Naruto closes the garage with a click of a button before climbing on to the back seat, putting his arms around his husband’s slim waist.

“Better hold on tight, honey bunch.” Sasuke’s voice was slightly muffled by the helmet, but Naruto could clearly hear the smugness in his tone.

Bastard.

With one more rev, the bike takes off at a higher than is allowed speed, allowing them to reach the intersection in no time. Sasuke could feel the hold around his waist go tighter and he gives a small laugh.

“S’uke, slow the fuck down!”

Sasuke merely spares Naruto a glance before the light turns green and the bike’s racing off again. He enters the freeway and speeds up, freaking Naruto out even more. The blonde looks down to calm his nerves, and all blood rushes from his brain to his nether regions when he sees Sasuke’s thong peek out from his pants. He was slightly bent over, and his racerback top wasn’t really hiding anything.

 _At least one good thing’s coming out of this hellish ride_.

Naruto prays to God it ends soon.

 

* * *

 

The two spend their day watching a new action comedy in the theater and having ramen at their favorite ramen place. Everything was nice and dandy until they were making their way home. They were currently stopped at an intersection until another guy in a similar bike rides up and revs his engine in challenge.

Now, Sasuke was the level headed one between the two, but when he revs his engine back, Naruto’s consciousness almost leaves his body.

“Sasuke…..”

The light turns green and the two speed off, possible cops around be damned. They enter the freeway in perfect sync and Naruto holds onto his husband for dear life.

“SASUKE!!”

Sasuke pays him no mind, avoiding cars like a pro and trying to shake the guy off, who was surprisingly keeping up. There’s most likely been an accident up ahead because the build up of cars was heavy, meaning, not a lot of leeway. It doesn’t stop his husband, though.

At Naruto’s protest, Sasuke speeds up and slides up between the cars, keeping perfect balance. One false flinch could send them to hell, not to mention hit another vehicle. After a while, they see the flipped over vehicle causing the heavy traffic, and Sasuke was very prepared to get back into speed.

“B-babe, relax.”

“You relax. Trust me.”

Sasuke puts his hand over the arms Naruto has around his waist and gives a reassuring squeeze before taking hold of the handle once more. He looks to the side to see the other guy catching up, and looks back forward before speeding up, showing off how well he can do a wheelie before leaving the guy in the dust.

Naruto has probably died at this point, his hold around his husband waist deathly, but he thinks he would like to thank God for allowing him to marry such a hot guy before dying. Naruto manages to throw a finger up to the other guy and laughs at Sasuke’s success at beating him. He can feel Sasuke’s stomach move and he knows he’s laughing, too. If Naruto was not hard before, he was now.

They reach their home in no time, and before the garage door could even fully close, Naruto’s ripping both their helmets off and pulling the raven in for a harsh kiss. Sasuke kisses back with as much fervor and bites Naruto’s lower lip, listening to the other moan in ecstasy.

“You know what we haven’t done?” Naruto pants out and Sasuke smirks.

“What?”

“Baptized your motorcycle.”

A wave of lust shows on Sasuke’s face. “Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?”

Sasuke removes and tosses his gloves to the floor. Naruto dismounts the bike and Sasuke moves so both his legs are facing his husband. Naruto gets between Sasuke’s knees and pulls him in for another kiss, slipping his hands under his shirt and pinching pert nipples.

Sasuke moans into their kiss and locks his ankles behind Naruto’s ass and pulls him closer, rubbing their clothed erections together. Naruto hisses at the contact, and involuntarily grinds against Sasuke.

“Shit, babe, you really showed that guy.” Naruto pants into Sasuke’s ear. “Been wanting to fuck you since we lost him.”

Sasuke runs his hand through Naruto’s hair and pulls so the blonde looks him in the eyes. “Lean against the bike.”

Sasuke gets down from the motorcycle and pushes Naruto against it before sinking to his knees and unbuckling his husband’s pants. He pulls the hard cock from its confines and gives a hot lick from base to tip, earning a moan from Naruto.

Naruto pushes Sasuke’s bangs back and onyx eyes look to him while Sasuke takes him all the way in to the back of his throat. The raven begins bobbing his head, giving light sucks he knows his husband enjoys. When Naruto nears his climax, he forces Sasuke off his cock and holds his face with one hand, forcing him to look to his face once more.

“Get up.” Naruto says with as much command as he means, and Sasuke follows. Naruto pushes Sasuke against the bike and forces him to bend over. Sasuke leans his upper body against the seat of the bike and Naruto hastily undoes his husband’s tight pants down to his knees, revealing his bare ass and the pink thong framing it.

“Fuck, babe.” Naruto says and gives his ass a slap when Sasuke gives it a little shake.

The blonde wastes no time in getting down and pushing the string between his husband’s cheeks aside, revealing his puckered hole. Naruto leans forward and licks the ring of muscle before probing with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck…! Naruto..!” Sasuke pants out.

Naruto moves his tongue deeper inside and when he pulls away, he spits onto the twitching hole before pushing two fingers into it, forcing Sasuke open.

“Mmm… Yeah… Don’t prep me too much… Wanna feel you…” Sasuke sounding really needy after his badass display earlier makes Naruto swell with pride. He knows he’s the only one who can make his husband shake with need.

“Want me cock now, slut?” Naruto gives another slap to his ass, and Sasuke moans loudly.

“Fuck me!” And who was Naruto to deny that?

The blonde pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with his husband’s entrance. After a few nudges with his bulbous tip, he pushes all the way in, making Sasuke gasp out in ecstasy. Naruto doesn’t even wait too long before he’s pulling and slamming back into Sasuke.

“Nnggg! Fuck me, babe..!”

The position fortunately has Naruto’s cock hitting Sasuke’s prostate and he wonders why they’ve never done this before. It was probably because Sasuke’s dirt bike was too tall to allow such an angle, but this was perfect.

Naruto pulls all the way out and slams back into his husband’s tight wet heat and leans over so his front was on Sasuke’s back. He gives a playful bite onto Sasuke’s neck as he’s thrusting, earning a mewl from his husband’s lips.

All that can be heard in the garage was breathy pants and moans and skin slapping against skin, the occasional creak from the bike with their harsh movements. Not long after, Naruto gets an idea.

“Babe, turn around.”

“Huh?” Sasuke questions and whines when Naruto’s cock exits him, but obliges anyway. Once he does, though, Naruto pushes his upper body against the bike and raises Sasuke’s thighs to his waist.

In an attempt to not fall, Sasuke puts his strength onto his arms bracing the bike and moans when Naruto reenters him, holding his spread thighs in place. Naruto sets another brutal pace, and Sasuke’s seeing stars.

“Fuck… Babe… Gonna cum…!” Sasuke moans out and bites his own lower lip to keep from screaming out.

“Come on, baby… Cum for me…”

Sasuke cries out not long after, his climax painting his shirt. Naruto doesn’t stop his pistoning and spills his seed inside Sasuke soon enough. He rides his orgasm out, letting Sasuke’s twitching entrance milk his softening cock.

When he pulls out, he gently lets Sasuke’s legs step to the floor, and the raven feels Naruto’s cum slide down his thighs.

“Jesus Christ, you were hot back there even if you almost killed us.” Naruto pants out while chuckling.

“But look what it did to you.” Sasuke manages to smirk despite his fucked out expression.

“Touchè.”

“We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, holy fuck we do.” Naruto pulls Sasuke in for a rather passionate kiss and gives his bare plump ass another squeeze. “Yes, we do.”


End file.
